Where My Mind Takes Me
by LovelyLovelyLove
Summary: This is now the place I dump all the random chaos my brain decides to come up with. Genres will vary!


**Hello! I've decided to randomly post drabbles and one shots here as I get inspired to write them.**

 **I figured that maybe this was a good idea to get myself back into the swing of things with writing.**

 **None of these drabbles will be related to each other unless I specify that they are, and pairings (if any) and a brief description will be written at the beginning of each one.**

 **This particular one came to me as my children were throwing shoes at each other for some reason.**

 **Don't ask how, my brain takes me to strange places with no warning.**

 **Anyhoo, enjoy!**

 _ **Sole- in which Lucy decides something a little more…just**_ **more** _ **…than a 'Lucy kick' was needed to convey her ire.**_

There were many instances over the course of her 20 years of life where her temper got the better of her.

Pretty much every morning, for instance, when she peeled back her heavy eyelids to find that she wasn't alone in her bed. It had become a morning routine of sorts. Wake up, freak out, get pissed, kick her idiot partner and his stupid cat out of her bedroom window.

Her anger had evolved as she grew as a mage, her kicks more powerful, and somehow she had gained the ability to kick anyone, no matter who they were or how powerful they were, clear across a room.

It irked her to no end that she could only accomplish suck a thing while she was pissed as all hell.

Lucy ignored the way Gray took large steps back to avoid her wrath as she brought her foot back down to the floor.

She ignored the Natsu shaped hole in the wall at the far end of the guild and brushed out any possible wrinkles on her pleated lavender miniskirt.

The idiot had come waltzing into the guild, with one of her throw blankets tied around him like a cape….and one of her lacy black bras on top of his head.

Her eyes twitched.

"Hey Luce! Check it out!" He struck a pose, both hands on his hips as he puffed out his chest and held his head up high. "I'm _dundunda-da!_ Captain 36F! A hero in disguise! Sent from the planet of 'Over The Shoulder, Boulder Holder' to scour Earthland and- _oof!"_

Before he could even finish, even though a part of her ( _very VERY_ deep down) wanted to know what he would have said, she had vaulted herself over the bar and kicked him so hard in the jaw that he flew over their guild members and through the wall.

The blonde took a calming breath, and walked around the bar, through the double doors that led to the kitchen, opened the freezer, and promptly stuck her head inside.

As she fought to cool herself down, both physically and emotionally, she found herself thinking about how fitting it was that she needed below freezing temperatures to deal with the aftermath of her partner's antics, who could quite literally breathe fire.

She was only doing this because of him anyway. Because of his destructive tendencies, the cost of repairs after a mission was shelled out of their reward, often causing her to be short on rent and food money. So, after speaking with their Guild Master, she had started working with Mira and Kinana behind the bar part time.

It was hard, but she actually kind of loved it. It gave her the opportunity to spend more time with her Nakama, get to know them even better.

Lucy sighed, shutting the freezer and resting her forehead against the door.

No matter how angry she got at Natsu at times, she still loved the guy.

He was her best friend, her partner in crime (sometimes literally…) and her very first friend outside of her Spirits.

That pink haired idiot had saved her more times than she could count, had been her shoulder to cry on, and had never let her down no matter what.

Those thoughts in mind, she straightened from her slouched position, took a deep breath, and then walked back out into the guild.

She collected empty tankards from each table, making small talk and laughing with her family as she weaved through the lively crowd.

It was while she was standing next to the Raijinshu's table, laughing at one of Bickslow's jokes, that the hairs on the back of her neck stood on end.

The guild had gotten noticeably quieter, and while that in itself was often cause for alarm, the sight that greeted her as she turned to see what had happened down below, had her entire body going rigid.

"Hey Luce! Check it out!"

The guild collectively groaned as the Fire Dragon Slayer jumped up to stand on the nearest table.

He raised the lace garment he held in his hand, a bright blue one this time.

"Dragon Slayer secret art! Balloon Cocoon Titslinger!" he bellowed, flinging the bra at her like a slingshot.

Had she not been so completely mortified, she would have been impressed at just how far the flimsy undergarment managed to fly.

She numbly stepped to the side as it sailed passed her..

…and wrapped around a stunned Laxus Dreyar's face.

Chocolate brown and icy blue eyes blinked at each other for a moment in shock and bewilderment, before the sound of hysterical laughter from the first floor shook her from her stupor.

Whipping around with a glare, Lucy didn't even think about her actions.

Shrieking unintelligible insults and curse words, the Celestial mage hoisted herself up on to the railing, internally thankful for all those years of gymnastics she was forced to endure from her life as an heiress.

One foot balancing her, she ripped off her shoe, an ankle high combat boot, and chucked it as hard as she possibly could.

Her aim was true, and the impact against the side of her partners face had him flying once again over the heads of their guildmates, and out the front doors of the guild.

Hopping down from her perch, she calmly walked to the Lightning Slayer and held her hand out expectantly.

The way that the hulking blonde man scrambled to hand her the bra had the Seith mage sitting beside him, cackling madly, and then freezing as she turned her icy glare to him. He quickly sucked his tongue back into his mouth and then held up his hands in obvious surrender.

Nodding in satisfaction, she clutched her bra in her hands and turned to the stairs, slowly walking down them as she struggled to calm herself down.

"Luuuushyyyyy look!" a high pitched, far too familiar voice called, as the blue Exceed flew into the guild through the previous Natsu shaped hole in the wall.

He either ignored the glaring warning that should have given him, or he simply didn't see it.

One look at the bright pink ruffled boyshorts over his head, his ears sticking out of the leg holes, had her blindly ripping off her remaining shoe and throwing it as hard as she had the first time.

Ok, so maybe it was _a lot_ harder than the first time, as there was now a Happy shaped hole in the ceiling, and she could only see a dot in the distance from how far he flew on impact.

Now walking barefoot through the guild, she caught the frilling pink fabric as it fluttered down to the ground and left the building, ignoring the cheers of her family.

Sure, she would probably feel bad later, and she would be upset with herself for losing her favorite pair of combat boots, but for now she felt pretty damn satisfied with herself.

And even though she would never admit it out loud, she would be secretly proud of the matching shoe prints both members of her team would be sporting on their faces for the next two weeks.

 **As always, tell me what you think!**

 **Don't forget to fav/follow/review.**

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **Love, Lovely**


End file.
